


We Always Were

by substepback



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, and then they're just adorable, honestly its pure fluff, like there's a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/substepback/pseuds/substepback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally works up the courage to ask out his friend Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Always Were

Dean fidgets awkwardly as he stands on the stoop. He stares at the door, wondering what will happen when it opens. Oh, god, what’s gonna happen? Probably something terrible. It’s gonna be awful. This was such a stupid idea. He should just leave. He’ll run off and no one will ever know he was here. Yes, this is a good plan.

And suddenly the door opens.

“Dean?” Cas asks, cocking his head and knitting his brows in an expression of curiosity. 

“Hey, buddy,” Dean replies. He sounds like an idiot. He is an idiot. Why is he here again? 

“Uh, what are you doing here?” Cas asks him, looking him up and down.

“Oh, uh, nothing,” Dean adlibs. He had a perfect speech for this, damn it! “I just wanted to, you know, say hi?”

“Hello, Dean.” Cas is staring at him with those piercing blue eyes. It feels like he’s staring into the depths of Dean’s soul.

“Well, it was nice seeing you!” Dean says suddenly, then turns to leave.

“Dean.” The sharpness in Cas’s voice stops him from walking away. “You sure there isn’t anything else?”

“Nope.” Dean tries to sound confident, but his voice is several octaves higher than usual.

“You’re holding a bouquet of flowers, Dean.”

Holy shit, he is. He’d forgot about that. He’d had the most massive crush on Cas ever since he laid eyes on him. Dean had been so nervous on his first day that he’d have horrible co-workers who didn’t approve of the way he dressed at the office, or how he always came in late - though, to his credit, he also normally stayed late - or how he flirted with everybody. And for the most part, he did. But Cas had been different. He was a bit weird, and most of the firm left him alone, so he and Dean had taken to eating lunch together. Then they’d taken to getting drinks together after work, then to hanging out on the weekends. And as they’d become closer and closer friends, Dean had fallen more and more in love. So here he is, standing on Cas’s doorstep, a bouquet of lilies - which are Cas’s favorite flower - in his hands.

“Well, this is awkward,” he says, slowly turning back to face Cas. 

“They aren’t for me, are they?”

“Um… Yeah?” Dean mutters sheepishly.

“Really?” Cas’s face breaks into a radiant grin.

Dean nods, a smiling creeping across his lips as well.

“I guess you beat me to it, then.”

“What?” The fuck did Cas just say?

“I was gonna ask you out. Tomorrow, in fact. I bought you chocolates.”

Dean grins. “I’ll trade ya. Chocolates for flowers?”

“Throw in dinner and it’s a deal.”

“Okay.”

Their eyes meet, and each gets lost in the other’s. They stand there, smiling at each other like idiots for several minutes, before Cas says something that Dean doesn’t quite catch about getting his coat.

 

Dinner is amazing. They go to their favorite restaurant: an artsy grill type place with fantastic beer. They sit at their usual table; they get their usual order; they have their usual argument about who should pay (Dean wins, since he asked Cas out); and yet everything is completely different. About half way through the meal, Cas reaches out and takes Dean’s hand in his. Dean looks up at him, and once again they fall into each other’s stares. 

They’re slowly leaning towards each other, as if they’re being pulled by some elemental force, when their waitress sets another beer down in front of Dean.

“Here ya go,” she says cheerily, then notices their hands. “Oh my god, are you two finally together?” she exclaims. 

“Oh, uh,” Dean stutters. “I mean, well, I guess you could say -”

“Yes,” Cas interjects.

“Well y’all make an adorable couple.” She smiles at them, the heads off towards the kitchen.

That’s when it hits Dean how obvious it was. How they were so clearly in love. He had denied the crush to himself at first, and once he’d realized how very much he liked Cas, he’d felt like such an idiot for not noticing. He feels the same way now. He thinks of all the little ways they’ve picked up each other’s quirks, how they sit a bit too close, how they stare a bit too much, how they fucking text each other goodnight and goodmorning. That probably should have been a pretty clear sign.

After dinner, they walk slowly out towards Dean’s car. Cas takes his hand, interlocking their fingers. 

“We should get ice cream,” he says, looking up at Dean.

Dean laughs. “That’s a fantastic idea, man.”

“Dean, we’re holding hands. I don’t think you can call me ‘man’ anymore.”

“Okay, what should I call you then?”

Cas thinks for a moment. “You could call me honey?”

Dean is a bit taken aback. “Isn’t it a little early for pet names?”

“Doesn’t it feel like we’ve been dating this whole time?”

Dean ponders the comment. Cas is right. They have sorta been dating. 

“Yeah, I guess it does, honey,” he finally says. They’re standing outside the ice cream shop now. It’s a cute little local place, one they’ve been to a few times before. 

“Shall we go inside then, darling?” Cas looks like he’s genuinely wondering if Dean plans to just stand there all night.

“Yeah,” Dean laughs, holding the door for Cas. He watches in amusement as Cas samples about five different flavors, then finally chooses his signature cookies’n’cream. Dean just gets plain chocolate, then tries to pay, but Cas insists on treating. 

They walk back outside, hand in hand. They head towards a park, and as the sidewalk becomes cloaked in the shadows of the trees, Cas snuggles closer to Dean. Dean wraps his arm around his date - damn does it feel good to use that word to describe Cas - and plants a kiss on the top of his head. 

As they walk through the park, Cas begins to talk.

“You have lovely eyes, Dean,” he says, nuzzling his head against Dean’s chest. “They’re the first thing I noticed your first day when I nearly bumped into you at the water cooler.”

“Really?” Dean asks. “Cuz I noticed your eyes first too. Not that they’re easy to miss, being so perfectly blue and all.”

“Thank you. Do you think that’s why we spend so much time staring at each other?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s just you being weird.”

“That’s no way to talk to me on a date, Dean. I’m not letting you have any of my ice cream now.”

“Come on. You know I love you, honey.”

Cas stops walking. 

SHIT! Did he really just say that? Oh, god, Cas is gonna leave and never talk to him again and he’s gonna have to get a new job his life will be ruined. 

“Do you really love me Dean?” Cas asks, looking up at him.

“Oh, um, uh… Yeah?” he finally mutters, studying the ground.

Cas doesn’t say anything. Dean is gonna have to leave the country now. He doesn’t speak Spanish, so he’ll probably have to move to Canada. Ick.

“I mean, like, we were friends, so, you know, I guess, when I said ‘I -’”

“I love you too, you idiot,” Cas interjects.

Dean breathes out a sigh of relief. No Canada!

“That’s no way to talk to your date,” he says, looking back at Cas. He’s beaming at Dean, looking utterly enamoured. 

“May I have a bite of your ice cream?” Cas asks suddenly.

“I don’t know. That was pretty rude, babe,” Dean replies, grinning.

“Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?”

“I don’t know…” Dean pauses for a moment to gather his courage, then says, “How about a kiss?”

Cas takes Dean’s cheek in his free hand, and gazes lovingly into his eyes. “I think that could be arranged,” he murmurs before bringing their lips together.

It’s the single greatest kiss of Dean’s life. Cas’s lips feel amazing against his, and his tongue is incredibly agile as he slips it over Dean’s lips.

Dean doesn’t know how long they stand there, but it feels like quite a while. Would that it could be eternity. But Cas finally pulls away, sighing contentedly. 

“I love you very much, Dean,” he whispers, kissing his cheek.

Dean kisses the tip of Cas’s nose. “Me, too, Cas. Me too.”

They stand in each other’s arms for close to a minute before Cas observes that their ice cream is melting. Dean offers him a bite, and Cas does the same.  
They continues around a path that loops back to the car. Dean drapes his arm over Cas’s shoulder again. It’s something they used to do back before they were together. It had felt friendly at the time but now it feels oh so romantic. Dean loves it.

They drive back to Cas’s place in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Dean walks Cas to the door, wondering if Cas will invite him in. But he doesn’t, simply kissing Dean goodnight.

“Tonight was perfect, Dean,” he whispers as he pulls away. “Let’s let it end on a perfect note.”

Dean smiles at him. “Any time I’m looking at you is perfect, angel.”

Cas smiles and blushes, looking away. “Goodnight, Dean,” he says softly. And with that, he disappears into his house. As Dean drives back to his apartment, he snacks on the chocolates Cas had gotten him, thinking about what a wonderful time he’d had, and what wonderful times are to come.


End file.
